Forbidden Fruit
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting to FFN. M for topics, language, and innuendos. Fruit that is Forbidden is a temptation that is dangerous and often has consequences that can extend for years. Kagome... and Brunch... find this out. Follow along on their rocky journey.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Actions that Take Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters; that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. **

**Author's Notes: Pairing is KagomexBrunch. Take place right after Spice Happens. Except for the prologue...**

* * *

He walked into the bar and looked around at those gathered. They were celebrating early for the chef challenge tomorrow. A contest pitting the world's top chefs against each other. And he intended to take first in it this time Even with the fierce competition he knew he had.

Letting his gaze landed on the bar and the crowd gathered there, he couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. A cheer went up as one of the two people fell off their stool While the other person raised their arms above their heads in victory before climbing onto the bar and putting the now empty shot glass on top of a rather impressive tower made of nothing but single shot, shot glasses. What was shocking was that the person doing so was a short, petite girl in a fancy black halter dress. And she looked no more than sixteen to eighteen years of age.

* * *

The world was a bit hazy through her eyes as she placed yet another glass on her growing pyramid. Which as she stood next to it on the bartop came to her waist. A smirk firmly in place. It was not fair of her to enter a drinking contest with the poor sops, but she'd been limited on her funds. But she hadn't been told she couldn't get free drinks out of the bars other patrons.

Turning and kneeling to climb off the bartop, she stopped. There was a tall red-skinned, white-haired man watching her intently. Amusement rolling off of him in waves. Allowing her smirk to morph into a challenging smile as she pointed at him. She was causing the man to raise his eyebrows.

"You... are you... yesh, you! Brave enough to... challenge me to a drinking contest?" she said, intentionally slurring and spacing her words, as she felt the alcohol in her system being purified.

* * *

Shaking his head at the challenge as the other patrons took notice of him. The girl was drunk. As the others stayed silent, waiting for his reply.

"Oh, I am man enough, but you would be no challenge. You, girlie, are already drunk," he replied.

At his words, the girl wrapped her arms around her waist and laughed loudly.

"Did you all hear that! He says he's man enough. But won't take the challenge," The girl crowd, mocking him. "I don't think he has the cajones and is afraid to be beaten by little ol' me!"

Her rebuttal drew muted chuckles from those gathered around them, which chafed him badly. Especially his male pride. So, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his head in acceptance.

* * *

Sitting on the bar top when the man tilted his head up, she knew she had him. Being a few centuries old had given her the ability to read, gauge, and goad others. More-so after dealing all that time with InuYasha. Said Hanyo the reason she was in the fucking bar in the first place getting drunk.

"Oh! Goody! Get over here," she cooed as she slid onto her barstool. "Rules are as follows; you take a shot. It doesn't matter what liquor. You lose if you can't take another shot and gracefully tap out, or you fall off your stool. The loser pays for all shots consumed."

The look he gave her as he sat down told Kagome that he thought he'd win. He was making her giggle as she tapped the bartop and nodded to the bartender, who seemed torn between amusement and sympathy. For whom she couldn't tell.

"So, girlie, got a name?"

"If you win, I'll tell you," Was her reply.

* * *

His head was spinning as he looked at the three rows of ten shot glasses. Amazed, the tiny chick beside him was still able to go on. She was making him wonder if she was somehow related to Mansome. Though he noted, she was swaying where she sat as she downed the next shot — causing him to smile.

"It's closing time, you two. Call it a tie."

Frowning, he looked at the clock, squinting his eyes to help him focus. Seeing it was almost two in the morning. Meaning they'd been at this three hours. And he'd had a blast. The girl was funny.

"Aww... But I wanna win, Susan!"

At her slurred whine, he looked at the bartender who was frowning at the girl. On a whim, he spoke up.

"You pay for your half, and we can finish the contest in my room with a bottle of whiskey each."

* * *

She was standing up, the world spinning around her as the dull, traditional elevator music played. Gave her time to look her companion over. Noting quickly, he towered over her short five feet, two inches by at least a solid two feet, without the geta he wore. And that he was solidly built as well. And that he was one of the Hex World natives, a Tengu to be exact. Rare and hardly seen away from their mountain.

The moment the elevator shuddered to a halt, the door sliding open as a soft ding rang in the confined space, she followed him out into the hallway. Eyes were darting left and right. Realizing they were in the exclusive suites. They were giving her a clue that he was partaking in the contest later this morning.

"This way, midget."

Snorting at his words, she followed him down the call to a door leading into a corner suite.

* * *

Lifting his bottle and shaking it before his face, he frowned. It was empty and sow as hers. Meaning they were still tied. So, with a hiccup, he tossed the bottle to the floor and looked at the girl. Who he now knew was named Kagome. She was older than she looked. And had been drinking because of a fight with her off and on again flame. This time, she swore she wouldn't be taking him back.

"You know... a jerk like... that... d-doesn't d-deserve you girlie."

The way her blue eyes got large as she stared at him, before giving him a lopsided grin had him chuckling.

"Oh! A-and... w-wh-who does? You?"

At her reply, he laughed and reached out, grabbing her. Quickly pulling her into his lap as he growled _yes_ into her ear. Enjoying the way she shuddered.

* * *

Head pounding, body aching, Kagome sat up only to whimper. Her skull felt like it was trying to split in half. Making her wonder briefly is this was how Zeus felt before his daughter Athena was born.

Looking around, Kagome realized she was not in her room. Glancing down as the bedding was pulled from her lap, she sucked her breath in and held it. Mentally she told herself she was dead meat — a one night stand. And from what her alcohol dazed brain let her recall, it was not fun, but amazing.

She was cringing as she slipped from the bed. Kagome was doing her best not to make noise as she gathered her dress. Bra and panties were beyond being able to be worn and put it on. Heels in one hand, small clutch purse in the other, and tiptoed from the room. She had to get to the penthouse, which should be easy from the sound of cheering and commentary from the stadium next to the hotel.

* * *

Bright light sliced through the darkness of his eyelids. Giving a low groan as he rolled over, arm stretching out, he snapped his eyes open. His arm lay in a cold open space he knew had been occupied. Hell, he could still smell the scent of her. A frown was turning the corners of his mouth downward as he sat up.

Flashes of the early morning hours appearing in his mind. His question, her response, then small, delicate hands working his belt off with practiced ease that was amazing and scary. From there they had somehow made it to the bed. But of course, no human woman would stick around after realizing they bedded a monster while drunk. It didn't matter if he'd just forget about it even if it had been the most mind-blowing sex ever.

Turning to the wall to wall windows, he had something more important to do. Win the Chef Contest.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Dealing with the Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters; that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since spice had rained down on earth. But that was not what had Kagome fidgeting. No, that would be the hard, intense glare she was receiving from Sesshomaru. One that clearly said he was not amused and very disappointed in her. Though for what she had not a clue.

"Miko, Kagome, do you have something to tell this Sesshomaru?" He asked. His tone was letting her know she'd only get this one chance to come clean.

Swallowing to attempt to calm her nerves, Kagome smiled as she tried to keep the giggle that escaped her lips from doing so. "Uh... yes..." she muttered in a squeaky voice.

When all she got was a single eyebrow lifted as if to tell her to continue silently. Kagome sighed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Uh... the night before spice fell, I got blitzed... and slept with a guy, " she quickly blurted out.

The sight of Sesshomaru just leaning back, calmly looking at her as he rested his hands on the desk between them.

"And?" he asked.

Confused, Kagome tilted her head to the side and just looked at him. Earning a sigh that spoke volumes.

"How can you have not noticed? I've waited for the last two weeks for you to come to me, Kagome." He said. "Your scent has changed drastically."

Scrunching her brow, Kagome thought about what he had just said. Only to feel light-headed. The world swam as the meaning of his words sank in. Raising her hands to her stomach, she sent a small burst of her Reiki into her abdomen, only to confirm he spoke the truth. Next thing she knew, she was being carried to the small loveseat and set down.

"I... I... baby?" she exclaimed in shock.

The look he sent her showed his exasperation. Though she could see the hurt in his eyes. Over the years, she'd gotten incredibly close with him. And while he had openly expressed his desires, she had not returned them. And now, thanks to a one night stand, she had a major problem.

"I know the father is not human, Kagome. You know the laws. Monsters, demons, and humans are forbidden from breeding with each other. It was the price of your wish," he said.

This caused her to flinch back from him. Tears were springing to her eyes, burning them.

"I..." she started to say but was stopped as he cupped her face in his hands.

"No, from the video in the bar that night, I know who you slept with. Who the father is. And I refuse to let you abort this child. I will claim it as my own Kagome," he said.

Though the way she saw his eyes go cold like they used to be all the time, she was not going to like what he said next.

"But you cannot stay here. You are going to be exiled to the gourmet world. Or rather, the Hex village where the old Dharma hermit lives. He is willing to take you in, help you, and that child," he said.

She wanted to scream and rave at him. To deny it. Demand to abort the child. But he was right to deny her that. Because she would regret it almost instantly, this was her chance of having a child since she knew she was unable to breed with another human. Her body had been changed after that wish. She was neither human or demons or monster. No, she was something between them all. The fulcrum that held the world together.

Hanging her head, she spoke, "When do you want me to leave?"

It was silent for a while before he lifted her head to look her in the eyes. There was pain that he would not show to anyone. That he didn't want to have her leave his side. Yes, they were lovers, but for her, it was a comfort. Him, it was because he felt for her. A far cry from the past that no longer existed. Earth had a whole new history, thanks to her wish. A fucked up history, but it worked.

"The sooner, the better. No sooner than the day after tomorrow. I want you to travel there in comfort," he said.

She frowned, narrowing her eyes. This was her mess, her problem. Being coddled was not what she wanted. And she was more than capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much. So, in a sudden emotional fit of spite, she shook her head no.

"I will be leaving at first light tomorrow morning. I will go on my own. I would rather roam the land on the way to the Hex Village. And, Sesshomaru, I mean it, I want to go alone. As penance of sorts," she stated.

His face hardened, eyes tinting red in his flash of anger before he sighed, stood up, and turned his back to her. It was his way of accepting her demand and dismissing her. Sniffing softly, Kagome stood up and left the office. There was a lot she had to do. But in the morning, she would leave this place that she had called home for over twenty years — hiding away from the people, so they didn't find out that she never aged.

* * *

Spice had fallen, and it was done and over with. The four heavenly kings have gone to train. Meaning he should do the same. Maybe a quick visit to Hex Village to see the Dharma Hermit. Then off to the mountain to see his family. But his mind slowly crept back to that blue-eyed, black-haired vixen. He'd heard several people talking about a young lady who fit that description. He didn't care. She made her choice when she woke up and left him alone.

The law was set. He knew he sinned, but as no one was coming for him. It meant she had said nothing. A plus in her favor as he frowned and shoved the thoughts of the witch from his head. There were more important things for him to be doing at the moment. So, giving a soft sigh, Brunch set off to go to the Gourmet World, Hex village. While there, he could check on how own restaurant was doing.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Pain in Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.**

**Author's Note: Pairing is KagomexBrunch. Take place right after Spice Happens. Except for the prologue.**

* * *

Kagome practically stumbled into the little village known as Hex. Her stomach was more distended than it should have been for being only seven months pregnant. And as her hand dropped over the tattered brown cloth that was partially gray from the dust of her travels, she felt her baby kick — making her hiss in pain and fell to her knees — causing the scarf covering her head to fall off, bringing the villagers to a halt as they saw her. A human in their midst. And the looks she was getting was less than pleasant.

"Dharma… hermit… Help…" she whispered as the child kicked again; this time, little sparks and arcs of Electricity jumped over her body, making her eyes glaze.

"Why would we help you, human?" A male monster with blue-green skin and fish scales delicately patterned across his face and neck spat.

"Please… Dharma… Hermit… Help… Baby…" she croaked as her eyes glazed, tears falling her dirty face.

The way they all sneered at her. Not a single person was moving to help her, which she expected. And it meant that she would have to resort to her last option. An option she didn't want to resort to. Slowly as her vision began to fade, Kagome lifted her left hand towards her forehead. Vaguely aware of those around her tensing at her action. Her pointer finger was about to brush against her forehead when she stopped at the giant, round monster that appeared in her field of vision.

"What is going on here?" it said.

There was silence before several of the villagers spoke up. All were claiming that a human, pregnant had wandered into the town. Then Kagome felt a heavy aura wash over her. An aura, she knew as she let her left hand drop and forced herself up enough to look at the person. Her robes were parting sufficient to show her very round stomach.

"You fools, she is pregnant. Letting your prejudice get in the way of helping someone who has traveled far," the large, round man said. "I know this human. She is the one Lord Sesshomaru keeps."

Kagome frowned as pain exploded through her abdomen and lower back. Then the ground beneath her suddenly felt softer and wetter. Glancing down, she saw that the dirt had turned dark and muddy. Only to cry out and curl over her stomach as more pain exploded more intensely, this time coursing down through her hips, into her thighs, ending at her knees.

"Help!" she cried out as her vision swam.

Next thing she knew, she was being picked up and carried away. All she could seem to focus on was that her baby was kicking her and the pain. Soon though, barely registered, she was out of the sun and in a hut and being laid on something soft. Taking in a deep breath as another wave of pain rippled across her now exposed stomach. Causing her to feel a bit creeped out at the sight of it as it rolled across the flesh of her distended belly.

"I expected you months ago, young lady." That voice spoke.

Kagome couldn't look away from her belly as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows at the fell of small hands on her legs, parting them. Mouth opening to scream at whoever was touching her. Only to let out an ear-splitting scream as another wave of pain rippled across her stomach, back, hips, and legs.

"Miss, do not fight this. You are fully dilated, water has broken," said a soft feminine voice. "I need you to push after the next contraction."

As the words registered, she felt panic swell in her mind. Contraction? She was only a little over seven months pregnant. Larger for her size, Kagome had at times wondered if she was carrying twins. But something told her it was only one child.

"No…, it is too early. I don't wanna lose my baby," Kagome whimpered as she fell back, letting her arms slip out to her side.

Then a large bald head with a long, bushy white beard appeared before her eyes. She knew this man and gave a small smile before screaming again as the woman down between her legs pressed on her stomach.

"You are not going to lose the baby. Just push woman," the female screamed at her. "You are crowning."

Scrunching her face up and giving a dark glare over her stomach to the female. The urge to punch the bitch in the face was overwhelmingly strong when two large hands were placed on her shoulders and upper arms, effectively pinning her down. Making her look back at the Dharma Hermit and snarl in pain as another contraction ripped through her. This time it felt as if her nether-region was tearing in fucking two. It was not comfortable.

"Push, Kagome," he said.

And she did. The pressure that was worse than her cramps before it was suddenly gone. Though the pain was still there, her mind going back centuries to her mom, explaining that she had been in labor for hours with her. And vaguely recalled her mother being in the hospital in active labor pain for at least seven hours before Souta was born.

The thin wail of her baby reached her ears as the female finally appeared in her line of sight had Kagome's jaw-dropping. She hadn't seen a dryad in centuries. They were creatures that protected nature and life. And the small bundle wrapped in what looked like a white linen sheet was being held out to. Wanting to sit up, Kagome felt suddenly weary, with no energy. Then again, she had walked across the whole of the Gourmet world to Hex Village in seven months pregnant. When the large hands on her shifted and lifted her, Kagome whimpered in pain, flaring from her hips down — causing tears to spring to her eyes.

"Old Hermit, do try to be more careful. She has not had any herbs," the Dryad said as she knelt and placed the bundle on Kagomes stomach and chest. "Here is your daughter."

Kagome didn't miss the cold, assessing look in those flat brown eyes. Glancing down only to confirmed what she knew she'd see. Her baby, her daughter, had the same red skin like her father, though a bit paler, black tufts of hair-like Kagome. But it didn't make her any less beautiful to her, and that made Kagome cry in happiness and loneliness at the same time as she wrapped her arms tenderly around her precious bundle.

This was her child. A half breed. And already she could feel inside of her daughter Holy Power, as well as the power that was her father. Not an idiot, Kagome knew Tengu's dealt with the weather in its various forms as their power. It was kinda evident when she got in a small bit of trouble on her way here shortly after she hit her fourth month, and the poor beast was electrified. To which Kagome knew her child would have her father's ability. Not that she knew what his skills were.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the Hermit asked her.

Looking up from her daughter, she just gave a water nod of her head. Just to have a soft cough, have her turn to look at the Dryad, who held a small cup to her lips. Knowing it was a drought that would help ease the pain, she gladly drank it.

"Do you know the name of the father?" the Hermit asked.

At the question, she looked up again and just shook her head no. She was earning her an exasperated sigh.

"You always get into the most interesting messes and a lot more trouble than you need and deserve," he chuckled. "His name is Brunch, Kagome."

The soft gasp from the Dryad had both her and the old man looking towards her. The shock on her face spoke volumes. Then the Dryad gave a slow, solemn nod of her head. Making Kagome smile softly at her. Glad that the Dryad would say nothing.

"He has come and gone to train. I do not know when he will next come to the village. But he does own the Restaurant here, Kagome," the Hermit explained. "But you are welcome to stay and live here as long as you want, Miko of the Shikon. I owe a great debt to your Lord. Now, what do you name your child, Kagome?"

Slowly she nodded her head in understanding. Eyes were looking back at her daughter, seeing how she was a blend between two different species. A thing that had not happened for over three thousand years. Smiling as she whispered, "Bruka."

Her eyes were slowly drooping as the exhaustion took its toll on her. The world was fading quickly, though she heard the Dryad speaking softly before everything went quiet. She was telling the Hermit that Kagome had to have been in labor for the last two weeks with her child. And was amazed she was alive because the Gestation of a Tengu pregnancy was only six to six and a half months long.

* * *

Brunch had left the village only two weeks ago. And as Brunch looked up at the towering gray, brown, and white mountain before him. He frowned. This was his _home_, the place of his birth, but he felt nothing for it. Or his biological family. Hands shoved in his pants; bag slung over his shoulder he figured he would make this visit as short as possible. His older and younger brothers were the dutiful children. He was staying true to the edicts of the tribe and the clans. His elder brother was in training to follow their father as chief last he had heard. His younger brother was one of the four clans of holy men.

Lifting afoot to take a step onto the hidden panel, he went still. A burst of power washed over him, and it had come from Hex Village. Pausing to look back, he shook his head and began to walk up the trail. He was not fooled by how empty it was. He knew there were others were there, knew they knew he was coming and were watching him. It would be fine as long as he didn't get too aggressive with anyone. Right now, all he wanted was to get this family reunion over so he could go and train for the next few years.

Spice was the beginning, he knew it, as well as did the Four Heavenly Kings. And in time things would be getting pretty bad. Another war on the horizon if he didn't miss his guess. And they all had something to protect.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 In Light of the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or its characters; that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.**

* * *

18 months later

Kagome was frantic. Bruka had vanished again. Something her tiny little daughter was getting very good at doing. She knew a bit about Tengu from her time traveling all over Feudal Japan. Having had to learn to survive. And they were a species of Demon that was crossed between two others that had interbred and evolved further. And they loved to either be solitary or mischevious little shits. Her daughter was falling into the latter category, the more so since she learned to fly before walking.

Grumbling to herself as she gave small bows her head and polite smiles to the villagers, who had come to accept her presence. Though the looks, they shot her when her back was turned, and they thought she was unaware were less than friendly and condemning. Not that it mattered, the old Hermit had stated who she belonged to. So, it kept them away with the knowledge she was older than all of them put together, and a significant threat to them if she attacked. Not that she would. Her daughter, on the other hand, was going to get her ire.

"If you are looking for Bruka, she headed to Dharma's hut."

Pausing and whipping around, Kagome looked down to see Mappy smiling up at her. He was one of the few people in the village that was nice to her and her child. Giving a grateful smile before recalling that there was a reason she had to keep her daughter in their tiny little house on the edge of the town. The old Hermit had a visitor today. An important visitor. She was feeling sick as Mappy gave her an apologetic look. Kagome spun and ran like a bat out of hell to the Hermit's house. It would be her luck that her daughter would want to see her Gpawpaw as she had taken to calling him.

As she neared the hut, she picked up the unique signature aura that was her daughters. The fact that she could feel a secondary aura that was similar to her daughters had her panicking. They'd all taken great care not to let the Tengu know about Bruka. She didn't want her daughter taken from her or worse killed. Which technically the latter they could do, though Bruka did wear Sesshomaru's mark upon her brow. Like all of his house.

Steeling her nerves, Kagome threw her shoulders back, placed her hand on the front door handle, and turned it. When the door swung open, she marched in and made her way to where she felt her daughter, Dharma, and their guest. Who was being rather loud in what they were saying? Narrowing her blue eyes, Kagome didn't stop as she marched into the room and met black eyes as she held her arms out, snapping her fingers twice. The signal she gave Bruka when she was in trouble.

The way that man an elder by the looks of his robes glared at her as her daughter flew away from his outstretched hands. Once her daughter in her arms, Kagome gave a small bow of her head to Dharma and made to excuse herself. She owed this man no explanation at all. And she would be giving her now reticent and solemn daughter a stern lecture when they got home.

"Elder Lunner do not," Dharma said after she turned to leave the room.

"You have no say. This human is not leaving with a tengu child until I have my answers," the one called Lunner stated in a deep and powerful tone of voice.

Pausing and slowly turning around, Kagome met this man's eyes again, and this time was having to look up the two and a half feet. There was no fear in her eyes as she matched him stare for stare. While her daughter shifted uneasily in her arms. Knowing mommy was getting very upset.

"Elder Lunner, I beseech you not to anger her or the child," Dharma spoke again.

When the Tengu didn't even respond to the old Hermit, Kagome arched an eyebrow at him — showing her feelings about how he was disrespecting his host in his own house.

"You, a human girl, why do you have a tengu child? Where did you kidnap her from? What have you done to hide her white hair and black eyes?" Lunner barked at her in a commanding tone.

She pressed her lips into a thin line at the audacity of those questions. She was shooting a quick look at Dharma before shifting her daughter in her arms and turning just enough as she pulled Bruka from her person. Once Bruka realized she was getting to go to Gpawpaw, she flew to him in an instant as she got the small nod from the old Hermit to go ahead. She felt her lips pull up in a small, tight, and cold smile.

"I have a name, it is Kagome, and you will address me by it," she stated in a clipped tone that took the man by surprise. "As to your questions, which I am highly offended by, I will answer. _**Now! Sit! Back! Down!**_"

Her tone was sharp and loud as it cracked through the air like a whip. Her daughter was whimpering from the safety of Dharma's arms. She was doing her level best to keep her emotions from ruling her. But now she had an understanding about that old saying about mother bears and their cubs. When the Tengu Elder didn't sit, Kagome lifted her other eyebrow and let her reiki rise to the surface and focus on him, forcing him to his knees. The way his eyes became wide and the whites showed let her know he knew who she was.

"You... you are the bitch of the Moon Clan's Prince," Lunner stated as he shifted to sit on his butt.

"I am no one's bitch, Elder Tengu. I am his ward. And for your questions," she said through gritted teeth. Hating how everyone thought she was Sesshomaru's woman on the side. There were feelings; his offer was a generous one back then. "Bruka is my child, half-human. And if you look, she was born bearing the Crescent Moon of Lord Sesshomaru. Thus I didn't kidnap her. No, I gave birth to her here in this hut eighteen months ago, you thick-skulled idiot. And her hair and eyes are natural. Though I haven't seen a Tengu with wings in a few hundred years."

The way the man stiffened as she talked, not daring to break eye contact with her. A wise move on his part. Sometimes it did pay to be old and powerful, though she hated exercising her power like this. In the world of monsters and demons, it was a must to earn the respect that she needed.

"And if you think you are taking my baby from me, I don't care if I start a war, I will turn you to dust. Am I clear?" she asked, letting her voice go soft, calm.

The moment he nodded his head, Kagome blinked, breaking eye contact. Though she watched as the Elder Tengu turned his head to look at the old Hermit who had lifted Bruka's bangs out of the way, further showing proof. Sesshomaru loved his goddaughter. And he would willingly go to war to keep her safe. Hell, he had stated that unless Bruka made a choice, she didn't even have to go to Tengu Mountain if she was ever found out.

"Her wings are a rare thing nowadays. Most Tengu are born without them, except for those that are meant to be Holy Men. And Females are even less rare. They are never born with wings big enough to fly, if at all," Lunner stated in awe as he watched Bruka open and closed her little black wings in agitation. "She will need training and education in her people's way. The education you cannot give her."

At his words, Kagome felt energy crackle in the air. Her eyes went wide as she whipped herself about to look at her tiny little daughter whose blue eyes were turning a familiar shade of lilac — groaning as she stepped between her daughter and Lunner, glaring at him before she looked at her daughter.

"Bruka, stop. NO!" said her voice rising just a little, making her daughter pull her own budding Reiki back into her body as she stared up at her hurt and confused. "Baby, I won't let this mean man take you."

"He bad, he wanna hurt mama. I can tell... The glowy thing says he wanna hurt mama," Bruka said in her tiny child-like voice.

She was turning her head to look at the Elder, who was sitting there with his jaw hanging open. If it were a different situation, she'd probably be laughing. But her daughter was indeed her daughter. Down to the personality quirks, stubbornness, and her Reiki. Which had just surfaced slightly only two months ago when some of the villagers had been verbally abusive to her. He was calling her a whore and other less pleasant things. Kagome was hurt by it, but the fact that one had actually placed hands on her and shoved her away, yeah.

The poor guy had been not just been electrocuted but burned by holy energy as Bruka bit his leg. When the feel of holy power had spread through the village, it, of course, had brought Dharma out of his hut — knowing that Kagome wouldn't just do something like that. Hell, everyone had been in a mental state of shock at Bruka's actions when Dharma had gotten her to release the poor male, who got a serious lecture and told that Sesshomaru would be informed of this. His punishment in the Moon Lords and Kagome's hands, fear had spread like wildfire.

"She... she...has..." Lunner stumbled over his words, unable to speak.

"Yes, 'my' daughter has my gifts and her fathers. Hence you are not taking her. When she is older and more in control of them, then she will choose if she wishes to go to the Mountain," Kagome stated in that same calm voice.

"Yes... I understand..." Lunner replied in a soft voice. "Just one thing. Two clans live on the Mountain. My own, the Red-skinned Tengu and our brethren the Blue-skinned Tengu. And very few of our kind ever leave the Mountain. I need to know who the girl's father is. It is important."

Blinking her eyes slowly, Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. Her heartbeat was fast as she recalled that night. Then the day her daughter was born, and she found out his name. Taking a deep breath, she spoke the name and watching as black eyes went wide before his head dropped into his hands, and a low moan escaped from his lips.

"My son? Why does this not surprise me?" Lunner said, sounding so very tired in that moment.

Wisely Kagome decided not to tell him how it happened or that she more or less willingly initiated that whole thing. It was the best sex of her long, long life. And finding out that Brunch was the Elder's son made things that much more complicated.

* * *

He squatted down and turned the spit slowly. He was enjoying the rich smells of the roasting Roastdillo as it cooked. His mind was going back to his talk with Coco eight months ago. It had been a completely random meeting. They'd talked about what they'd done in the time since they'd last seen each other. Then Coco had asked him if he had felt the burst of power eighteen months ago. He had stated he had.

Hell, a small shiver running down his back as he recalled feeling it before entering his home. Those on the Mountain had felt it through their barriers and spells. Which was concerning because he knew that the power he felt was familiar? Even now, it bothered him as he shifted himself. That shiver had a chill attached to it. And that never was a good thing — a bad omen.

Huffing Brunch lifted the roasted meat from the fire and took a massive bite out of it. He needed to eat, bathe, and sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day of heavy training. And if he kept dreaming like he had the past few nights, then he will need to push himself to keep his mind from being unfocused thanks to the dreams. They varied, but they were all about the same damn thing. And being in the middle of nowhere Gourmet world with the level of frustration he had was painful.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05 Who Wears the Pants?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or its characters; that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.**

* * *

Kagome would be smiling if there wasn't a war about to start. Sighing as she held her now two-year-old daughter on her left hip, watching with a detached interest at the male posturing going on. She knew that it would eventually come out that she had a mixed-race tengu daughter to the other clans of Tengu Mountain, which confused her as there was either those that were Blue-skinned or Red-skinned. There were two factions to each tribe.

Feeling a tug on her shoulder, Kagome diverted her unfocused gaze from the debacle before her to look at her daughter. Who was still very tiny for her age. She was seeing her little black wings half curled around her body. Leaning her head down, Kagome placed a soft kiss upon Baruka's brow and feeling pissed that her daughter was now not just upset but highly insecure. Those mothering instincts were coming to the forefront and fast as she returned her attention to the group of males before her.

"If you want to start a war, then I will be all for it. Kagome is my ward, and her daughter is a member of my house," Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"You'd go to war over something like this? The great House of the Moon? The ones that are to keep the peace between our kind and humans?" One of the two Blue-skinned Tengu said, sound shocked.

"Yes, they are my pack, my family," Sesshomaru responded. "And if you had any common sense amongst the four of you, you'd see the bigger picture of why my god-daughter cannot go with you."

The soft grunt that came from the Dharma Hermit had Kagome fighting to keep from smiling. The poor male had already pointed that out, and Lunner should know as he got first-hand knowledge of it. So, as the volume of three of the Tengu rose, Kagome placed her lips against Baruka's brow and gave her what looked to be another kiss. Whispering to her daughter, Kagome gave her permission to show what she could do.

Within seconds her daughter was glowing brightly with a pink aura of holy power. While across, her red skin was little arcs of lightning. This caused the room to descend into complete silence. Kagome knew that she would catch hell for this later from both Sesshomaru and Dharma, but it had the effect she wanted and needed. She was stepping forward, standing between Sesshomaru and the Hermit. Showing she was their equal, not some subservient woman, she looked down her nose to the males sitting on the floor staring in shock, awe and a bit of horror at her daughter who had quelled the holy power.

Slowly she counted down in her head for the chaos to start up again.

"That child is an abomination! And you should know your place and not stand by your betters, your alphas!"

"This is all the more reason for her to come to the Mountain and be trained!"

"That gift being given to our kind, via the holy men would be tantamount. A new evolution, plus her wings being passed on!"

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Kagome let a small, cold smile curled her lips. She felt highly insulted at the first comment that was flung out. Her mind was wanting to kill the man for saying her daughter was an abomination. That was a bunch of bullshit. After a few thousand years, she was used to being toldThe soft growl from Sesshomaru, who stepped back and away from her, let her know she had the floor.

"I think you three gentlemen need to stop and think about just who you are talking to and about," Kagome said, her voice coming out even and deadly calm.

Under her hardened gaze, she watched as the three who had spoken out looked a bit taken aback. When her gaze met that of the Red Tengu Elder Lunner, he just bowed his head in acknowledgment of what she was about to do.

"You are a woman. Though older than a normal human should ever achieve, a woman still," One of the males spoke up. "And you are the bitch of Sesshomaru, so you have no right to speak to us and stand in a place that says you are our equal."

The other two nodded their heads as Kagome arched an eyebrow and bounced Baruka and loosened her arms around her, the poor girl. Frowning and letting her gaze grow darker as she continued to stare. Baruka getting the hint flew from her arms to Sesshomaru. Smart girl to not show favoritism.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her power surface, lighting the room up in a soft glow of silver and lilac. Causing the Three Tengu before her to jerk back and show fear on the faces and in the depths of their black eyes.

"Since you shall not listen to what I have to due to my gender, then let me say it with my power you old bastards!" Kagome hissed, her voice booming around the room. "My daughter is not an abomination. You will not take her from me and think to use her for her gifts that Kami has given her. If it comes to know, I will stand on the front lines with my Lord and friend Sesshomaru. For I am not his bitch, but he, my guardian, to protect me! I will kill without mercy or remorse to protect my child."

Letting the last word ring in the room as she stood there, power still dancing across her skin as she pulled her lips back and showed her teeth. She knew that they would understand precisely with this show of strength that she was not to be trifled with. Once she saw them slump in defeat, she immediately retracted her power and looked from them to her daughter. Who took the cue and flew to her.

Not even bothering to say a thing, Kagome turned and left the room. Back stiff and still very pissed off. She was well aware that everyone in the village had just felt her Reiki be flexed. And the villagers knew it wasn't even a fourth of what she was capable of. Not after a herd of the massive beast had attacked the village. Nope, Kagome had stormed out there and thrown up a barrier behind her to keep everyone in the village safe as she stood there and let loose. Of course, this had gained the attention of the Tengu on the Mountain. Who sent an emissary without forewarning. So, Baruka had been seen and reported.

* * *

He shook his head and turned cold amber eyes to the gathered Tengu Elders. Letting his disgust clearly show on his face as he looked down at them.

"I think you should heed her warning. In the years I have stood by her, I have seen her decimate almost complete demon species to protect what she sees as hers," Sesshomaru stated. "And you forget just who and what she is. Kagome has never been my bitch. She is someone I call an ally, pack, and most importantly, my friends and family. And that she is no longer human, not with the burden the Kami's placed on her as the Shikon Miko."

The way three sets of black eyes shot open wide at being reminded just who Kagome had him mentally dissolving their bodies in acid. He wanted Kagome to be his alpha female, his bitch. She had refused his mating mark, and he respected it. Though he hated that, she consistently took his brother back to her bed, and he kept spurning her, compared her to the (permanently) dead Miko, Kikyo. His brother and idiot who was pissy that he was not privy to the knowledge of Kagome's location.

"We... are sorry for angering her. But that child, she could save our species," One of the blue-skinned elders spoke up. "We are so interbred that we don't bear children as often, let alone with wings."

"I don't care. It is forbidden for humans and monsters to breed," Sesshomaru growled. "But she has, and you can tell that her child isn't the half-breed she things Baruka is. No, she bore a full female Tengu child with wings. Her ignorance is her and our bliss. Leave it be!"

Saying his piece, he looked at Dharma. Who gave a small nod of his head.

"An accord was reached with Lunner, whom you all should have headed before descending upon my village after sending a messenger with no warning. I can constitute that as an act of war via spying. I won't because it would upset Kagome and thus Baruka, who has no real control over her powers when she is emotional," Darhma Hermit stated. "When Baruka can completely control her Holy Power, she will be given a choice to go to Tengu Mountain to learn more of her heritage and potentially take a mate. So, do not think of trying to arrange one for the girl, or coercing her to come before Kagome has deemed her able."

The way two blue faces turned purple-red and a red-face glowed, Sesshomaru knew that was what they were going to do. It made him sick as he let out a low growl in warning. He was the eldest Demon, or monster, alive in the world. Kagome and Baruka were his to protect, and he was serious about going to war for their safety. When those three heads dropped, the neck being barred, he stopped growling.

"So, if we may know, who is the child's father? And does he know?"

This had Sesshomaru pausing and looking at Lunner. He was not surprised that the man hadn't said a thing. It was taboo and a sin. When the man's head dropped, and his shoulders slumped, Sesshomaru knew he was going to be honest with them all.

"My son, Brunch. And no, he does not know he has a child with a hum... with Kagome," Lunner said softly, shame coloring his voice. "It was a drunken one night stand."

The silence was heavy as it descended upon the six in that tiny room in the hut.

* * *

Brunch shivered as he stood over the decimated carcass of a massive Froberry. He was narrowing his eyes as he looked at the gigantic creature before moving to where the large strawberry hung from his head. He wondered just who was talking about him and why it gave him chills. There was just over a year left for him to train, and he was proud of the advancement he had made to his skills.

He had one goal in mind while helping the Four Heavenly Kings on their mission. That was to get Zebra to be his partner.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06 Karma can be a Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or its characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.**

* * *

Worry washed through Kagome as she searched her little two-bedroom house. Her daughter, Bruka, should have been in her room sleeping for her nap. And to make matters worse, she couldn't feel her daughters Reiki, which means that she was outside the protective barrier around the house. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome did her best not to panic over the whole situation.

When she felt calm enough, Kagome exhaled and opened her eyes. Turning, she marched out of her little home and went in search of her now three-year-old daughter. Trying to ignore the fact that something was telling her there was danger. Again her mind conjured up what her mother had been like when either she or Souta was in trouble. That a mother knows, words that she kept finding out were authentic.

* * *

Kagome looked on in horror at the sight before her. Bruka was sitting on the ground with a branch that had very distinctive berries on it. Her eyes glazed as her body glowed her pale silver and pink. A part of her was relieved to see her daughter's Reiki glowing like it was. It meant her daughter was safe for the moment. Rushing over to Bruka, Kagome scooped her up and pressed her confused and now pink-skinned daughter.

Using force, she popped Bruka's mouth opened and shoved her index finger into her daughter's mouth. The instant Bruka jerked her head back, snapping her mouth shut to bite her, fighting against what she was trying to do, Kagome wiggled her finger and feeling it brush against her tonsils. The instant reaction and the sickeningly sweet smell mixed with bile that now covered her was worth it.

"Sorry, Bruka, baby, Mommy has to do it again," she whispered.

The look of horror in Bruka's face hurt her heart and made Kagome want to cry. But to save her daughter, she had to make Bruka vomit as much of the poisonous berries as possible.

* * *

The sound of her alarms going off had Kagome lifting her head and sending out Reiki to sense who it was. When she recognized the aura of the Dryad that was always with the Darma Hermit. And it was concerning to feel the passive Dryads aura was flickering agitatedly. That was never a good sign when the sprites of nature were upset — picking up Bruka, who was half-awake and very weak from fighting off the poison of the black star berries. While not harmful to teens and adults, to small children and toddlers, it was life-threatening.

Making her way to the door and opening it, waving her hand to drop the barrier, allowing the Dryad in. When the sprite did not enter but turned and began to walk back towards the village, Kagome knew she was being summoned. That same niggling feeling of danger crept back into her stomach. Realizing she had to follow, Kagome bent and picked up the bag of healing supplies she just repacked after giving an herbal remedy to her daughter.

* * *

Darma watched silently as Kagome stood before him fuming. He wouldn't deny her right to refuse the help to the villagers. But having known her for as long as he had, he knew the route she would take

"You want me to heal your children? The same said children who led my daughter, whom they normally either ignore or tease without mercy?"

He let his gaze flick over those gathered. Seeing shock, horror, pain, anger at her words. But each knew she was speaking the truth.

"Your prejudices against me have been picked up by your children. And now the older ones have harmed not just my daughter, but your own!"

The way they all flinched back at how cold and harsh she sounded. And it was punctuated by the fact her Reiki was dancing visibly around her body.

"I have been nothing but polite, respectful to all of you. Knowing that by coming here, I was going to live a hard life. More-so with a daughter who is a half-breed," Kagome stated. "And time and time again, I have helped you. Protecting you from the stamped, purifying a crop blight, and not once did I ask a damn thing from you. Taking the dark looks, accepting the fact you overcharged me for the stuff I bought, and the rude things you all whispered when you think I couldn't hear."

Darma shifted his body as he leaned forward, holding out his goddaughter. She was showing them how her red-skin had paled to an almost human-ish pink. The way sweat beaded upon her tiny brow, making her magenta crescent moon stand out.

"She is right. I told you to accept her into our fold. You only showed her a mediocum of politeness after meeting her Lord and Guardian. Knowing he'd not hesitate to kill you. Yet, it is clear that Kagome is the bigger threat," He said.

The way they all bowed their heads, it showed that his words had hit the final nail in the coffin they built for themselves.

"I am not a cruel person, and I can read your aura's clearly. And can tell my point has been made and now punctuated by Darma," Kagome said softly after a small sigh. "Bring me your sick children, and I will show you how to start the healing process. And know that I already destroyed the plants so that this doesn't happen again."

The look of shock and awe on the villager's faces was all he needed. Pulling his arm back to cradle Baruka to his chest, Darma watched as Kagome began to show them what she had done for daughter while pulling out various jars and packets of herbs and solutions.

* * *

Sweat poured down his face as he finished the fight. All-day, he had a strange feeling he needed to head back to Hex Village. Rage filled his entire being as if something had harmed something precious to him. But that was ridiculous. The only thing he held dear in the village was his restaurant, and none of the villagers would ruin it. Most of the income he gave to the town to keep it afloat.

Shaking his head, Brunch looked at the small heard of Gatordillo's. If he were quick, he'd have a rather sizeable feast tonight. In eight months, he'd be heading back there to let the old Hermit know that in a year, the Four Kings and Komatsu would arrive and they'd begin the journey to gather Acacia's full course.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
